Taken
by Quillcox
Summary: League and Team members are disappearing. Mind control, magic, rape, machines. Robtanna, Supermartian, Spitfire. After 1st season, before 2nd season, Zatara is Zatara and not Nabu. I really, really hate him. Nabu, not Zatara. I'm rambling now. SO READ!
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or characters, sadly. ****Also, imagine Robin and Zatanna older, about 17. Conner and M'gann are now 21. Wally and Artemis are 20, and Kaldur is also 21.**

* * *

><p>Zatanna lay in a cell sprawled on the floor, stripped down to bra and underwear. Thoughts raced through her head. Does the Team know she's here? When will they rescue her? What if her dad finds out that she was captured while on a mission he reluctantly let her go on, if the only reason he let her was because Robin was with her? Will the League get involved? The the door opened. Her captor walked into the room.<p>

"Ugh." she said. "What do you want?"

"Come on." he said roughly. "You have some friends you might want to see." she froze with fear. Her captor shook his head and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. He lugged her to the supposed 'living room' in the prison place. He threw her down on a chair and spoke.

"Recognize anyone?" he asked. Her eyes opened in fright. In the same room, she saw Artemis, also stripped down to bra and panties, and M'gann, still fully clothed.

"M'gann, how come you're still fully dressed?" asked Zatanna.

"Only I can take my clothes off. They're literally pat of me. They're organic, remember?"

"Do either of you know what happened?"

"The only thing I can tell you is this is not a mental simulation. Oh, and I can't contact Conner, Wally, Kaldur, Robin, or any of the League. Not even Uncle J'onn." said M'gann in despair. Artemis shook her head.

"I don't know how we could possibly get out of this." she said.

"Will the Team come?" Zatanna asked. M'gann frowned.

"I don't know. Probably. I mean, I'm sure Conner won't stop looking for us until we're found, and then he won't leave my side for some-odd hours. That'll almost definitely be the same case for Wally, and Robin if Zatara doesn't take you back home, Zatanna." she said, lowering her eyes in a meaningful way. Zatanna looked shocked.

"There's nothing, I repeat nothing, going on between me and Robin!" she protested, looking at the accusing faces of M'gann and Artemis.

"Sure. Anyway, Zatanna." said Artemis. "How much energy would it take to teleport the three of us back to the Cave…fully dressed?"

"Well, I can do one of them, but whichever gets chosen, I'd have to go to the infirmary in the Cave for a few hours. Which one?" Artemis and M'gann looked at each other and frowned.

"Let's go." said Artemis and M'gann, although Artemis was still frowning.

"If Wally sees me like this…" she said.

"Oh, no you don't." said their captor. "No one escapes me." He lunged towards them.

"Uh-huh…Uh…no." said Zatanna. "Ecitsuj tnuom ot flesym dna simetra nnag'm!" Smoke filled the room. When it cleared the three girls were gone.

"I'll get you. You won't be able to escape me. Not while you have tracking devices in you." he smiled deviously. "Then I'll put you under my control, and you won't be able to run away! Mwahahahahaaaahahahhaaaaa!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! This is my FanFic, so please be nice. I know that it is short, but give me time for longer chapters.<strong>

**~Quillcox**


	2. The Mystery

**Still don't own Young Justice…if I did, I would't make everyone wait until MARCH for the next episode.**

* * *

><p>"Where are they?" asked Superboy. "We've looked everywhere!"<p>

"I don't know." said Wally. "Not even a single clue as to where they are." They sat down next to each other on the beach in despair. Then they heard the roaring of a boat. Conner looked up.

"It's Robin in a…what is that?" he asked. Wally frowned and squinted.

"It's his BirdBoat." he said. "Don't ask why he calls it that. I'm guessing it's because Bats calls his boat the BatBoat." Robin pulled up next to the beach.

"They are nowhere in Gotham. I've checked everywhere, and even hacked the security cams. And they're not in Star City or Metropolis."

"How's Kaldur doing?" asked Wally. Then water gurgled and parted. Kaldur flew out and landed on the beach.

"They are not undersea in any location I searched. Aquaman is doing everything he can and has alerted the League. Everyone is doing everything they can except for Batman and Wonder Woman." Robin, Wally, and Conner looked up with a questioning expression on their faces, so Kaldur elaborated. "They are on vacation in Hawaii and left strict orders that if they would are bothered, everyone would regret it. And they would have still said no even if someone went missing. Oh, and Zatara, Green Arrow, and the Martian Manhunter, are also missing. It appears the Cave is still not a secure as we would have hoped."

"What happened to them?" muttered Robin, remembering back to the mission.

**FLASHBACK**

"Team, report to the mission room." Zatara's voice came over everybody's com link.

"Where's Batman?" asked Kid Flash.

"Temporarily unavailable." replied Zatara. "The League has been monitoring Santa Prisca ever since that Cobra Venom incident you had. It is active once more."

"But we destroyed every single bit of that venom!" said Robin.

"Apparently not." said Zatara with contempt. He was still mad at the Team, Robin in particular, for 'kidnapping' his daughter when they went on the hunt for Red Tornado. "Now go. You have to completely destroy the island. Batman's orders. You will also use the Zeta Tubes to transport to the site, and get off again. Zatanna, you WILL NOT GO!" The Team nodded and left. Zatanna scowled at her dad and followed. The computer announced everyone leaving.

"Recognized. Robin. B01. Aqualad. B02. Kid Flash. B03. Superboy. B04. Miss. Martian. B05. Artemis. B07." And then a seventh, one he had not been expecting. "Zatanna Zatara. A03." Zatara's eyes glowed with fury.

"ZATANNA!"

* * *

><p>The Zeta Beams landed the Team in the outskirts of the factory.<p>

"Zatanna, what are you doing here?" asked Robin.

"I'm not missing this." she said. Robin shrugged and didn't pursue the matter. They all started to sneak along the wall, Miss Martian camouflaging.

"Stay here." said Robin, motioning to Artemis, M'gann, and Zatanna. "We are going to check things. NO ARGUMENTS." Robin, Wally, Conner, and Kaldur snuck around the corner. Then Robin's hand motioned around the corner.

"Come on, it's-ack!" he chocked.

"Robin!" said Zatanna, and lept ahead, closely followed by the other two girls. Then the three of them were hit on the head and fell unconscious, while another hand touched some button on Robin's gloveputer. The Zeta beams activated and the four boys were sucked in, heading back to the Cave, while the girls remained.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Strange that the Team's missing people and their mentors are being held captive." said Wally.

"So that's where Bats is." said Robin. "I was wondering who he went gallivanting off with." he snickered, and then stopped with a sober face. "We have to find them fast. Otherwise, Zatara will-" he stopped and clapped his hands to his mouth. "Errr…I mean, all the members of the League will freak."

"Otherwise Zatara will what? What's going on between you and Zatanna, Robin?" asked Wally with a sly smile on his face.

"Nothing!" he said. Conner, Wally, and Kaldur all raised their eyebrows.

"Robin, I may not have a girlfriend, but I can see signs." said Kaldur. Robin frowned and started to give Kaldur and Wally his adaption of Batman's BatGlare, when the back door opened and a shape flew out.

"Conner? Wally? Robin? Kaldur? Are you guys here?"

"M'gann?" asked Conner.

"Conner!" she flew over to Conner and hugged him tight, kissing him so hard they fell back onto the beach together.

"M'gann, please tell me that Artemis and Zatanna here as well?" asked Wally, who was near panic stage.

"Yes, they are, Zatanna teleported us. Artemis is…getting clothes on. Our captor stripped Artemis and Zatanna down to near nudity."

"Not you?" asked Conner.

"Organic clothes. Only I can control them." Wally lept up and sped into the cave, while Robin turned to M'gann.

"You said Artemis is getting clothes on. Where's Zatanna?" M'gann hesitated, contorting her facial expressions.

"Where. Is. Zatanna?" asked Robin, starting to get angry.

"In the infirmary, having a x-ray done. Teleporting all three of us took a lot of energy out. Right now she's unconscious. The x-ray is to make sure that she has no internal injuries." Robin's mouth dropped open, and grappled into the Cave, going as fast as he can towards the infirmary.

* * *

><p><strong>And this ends chapter 2. Exciting yet? I do believe that everyone who reviews this chapter and up will get their pen name mentioned in this AN. Are there any ideas for future chapters? I am open.<strong>

**~Quillcox**


	3. The Worry

**All righty! Let us see Chapter 3! Hey, it looks like I'm a poet and I didn't even know it! Let's get on with the story, shall we? Still don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

><p>Wally sped into Artemis' door and fell onto it headfirst. Hearing the noise, Artemis turned and smiled.<p>

"Wally…"

"Artemis! Uh…can I come in?" he asked.

"Er…Sure." she said, slightly sniggering. Wally opened the door and stopped in surprisal.

* * *

><p>The doors to the infirmary flew open as Robin flew into them, ramming his feet against them to open. He rushed in, searching all the beds for Zatanna. He found her and ran over.<p>

"Zatanna…" he said, whispering over her still body.

"Robin." she said quietly.

"Are you all right?" he asked urgently.

"Yes. I just…He stripped me down to underwear and bra, Robin. I don't know what he did while I was unconscious. I don't know if he…" Robin was shaking his head.

"When I find him, I will personally throw a birdarang at his head and watch it explode." he said. Zatanna smiled.

"Thanks, Robin, but…I don't think I'm going to make it. Teleporting three people out of a heavily anti-magic compound is not exactly easy, even my dad would be unconscious for a while. The only way I'll make it is if…"

"Is if what?" he asked.

"Nothing." she said. "Pretend that I said nothing."

"Zatanna, if there is a chance to save you, no matter how small, I'll take it. Tell me what has to happen." She bit her lip.

"If you do what I really think he did." she said. "Robin, I care for you. A lot."

"I care for you too." he said. "For me to do what he did, do I…do we have to…"

"Yes." she nodded. "If there was any other way, I-" he was shaking his head.

"No." said Robin. "I…I've been trying to think of a way to ask you…if you want to… you know."

"Actually, Robin?" he looked up. "Since we're all confessing things." she took a breath. "Me too." she said. Robin's face lit up with a delighted smile.

"I'm presuming you don't have enough energy to transport you and me to my room?" Zatanna narrowed her eyes.

"I never said I didn't have enough energy. If anyone asks, especially my Dad, I never said that. For the confession, not the energy." she said. Robin nodded. "First, elbuod a su ekam!" A second Zatanna appeared directly over the real Zatanna, and a second Robin appeared over the real Robin. "Second, moor sih ot nibor dna em dnes!" Then smoke filled the room, the real Zatanna and Robin vanished, and the second Zatanna and Robin into the exact position that the first Zatanna and Robin were.

* * *

><p>"Artemis, are you all right? What did that…that madman do to you? And why are you in bed with what looks like no clothes on?" asked Wally. She looked around nervously, and leaned in to whisper in Wally's ear. His expression went from big grin to furious frown. "He did WHAT?" he screamed. Artemis scooted away from him.<p>

"Not so loud, Kid Idiot. Geez." she said.

"When I get my hands on him, he's dead!" Wally yelled.

"Wally, it is nice to see your concern, but…would…would you like to do it, just…this time I'm willingly allowing it?" Wally smiled.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yes." she said.

"Then yes." he said, and started to get in bed along side her.

"Just…" Artemis hesitated. Wally frowned.

"What?"

"He secreted some sort of black…I don't know. Gel, maybe, into me, so that if a boy does what he did, that boy would never be able to have…you-know-what…until that…'man'…is killed." Wally stopped.

"Will you be all right, like no pain or so on after this?" he asked.

"Yes." she answered. He dimmed his eyes at her.

"Let's go." he said.

* * *

><p><strong>OK. That ends Chapter 3. A warning-next chapter <span>will be a lemon<span> between Robin and Zatanna. Then Conner and M'gann in Chapter 5. Then Wally and Artemis in Chapter 6. Then the main story line starts up again. I will try to update Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays. I'm not sure how much school will get in the way and so on, so forgive me for missing a day or two. And I have noidea on how long or short the chapters will be, or how many there'll be. We'll see! Oh, and thank you jenniferhudsonfan33, Team YJ,YJ-Lover, **and rogue42197 for reviewing Chapter 2. I am sure that there will be others that review after this chapter is posted, but I won't be updating this AN after this chapter is posted or I'll have way too much work to do. See you next time!****

**~Quillcox**


	4. Robtanna

**Hi Everybody- Yeah, uh, still don't own Young Justice, and I never will.**

* * *

><p>"M'gann, where were you?" asked Conner.<p>

"I don't know. All I can tell you is that I was being held against my will with Artemis and Zatanna. He wanted to…I don't know how to say this. I'll go with violate me. He already violated Zatanna and Artemis. I think he was going to force me to succumb to his wishes or watch him kill Zatanna and Artemis, I don't know. But-" she stopped as Conner pulled her into a kiss.

"I missed you." he said.

"I missed you too. Now, my room or your room?" she asked.

"Mine." answered Conner. "Come on!"

* * *

><p>Robin and Zatanna were in Robin's bed, nearly naked underneath the covers.<p>

"Robin, I kept something from you." He turned to her.

"What?" he asked, concerned.

"The madman who captured us, he…he implanted something in me so that if a boy tried to undo what he did, then a sticky black coating will appear around your…uh…you-know-what. It will stop you from ever having…you-know-what…again until that madman is dead, and probably something else, but I'm not sure. I think M'gann does, though." Robin's eyes grew large.

"Will you be all right afterwards?"

"Yes."

"So let's go." he said with conviction. He stretched his arms down his body, pulled off his underwear and threw them on the floor, as Zatanna pulled off her socks and underwear and threw them on the floor. Robin started running his hands up and down her body, admiring her slim body. She reached down toward his crotch, searching for his dick. She found and grasped it. He sighed in happiness from her sweet, cool touch. She started rubbing it, trying different speeds. She guessed from how he growled and nipped at her what speeds were good and what speeds were bad. He snuggled up next to her and started to rub her breasts. Now it was her turn to sigh in happiness.

"Wanna see a trick first?" she asked slyly.

"Sure." he said, propping himself up on the bed with his elbow.

"Regnägleppod a em ekam!" she said. A second Zatanna appeared right next to the first one.

"Wait." said Robin. "Didn't you do that when we were hunting for Red Tornado?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No. I made a clone that will act like me, but not have my memories. So. This one has my memories, it is literally just like me. But it knows it is just a double and I am the real Zatanna." Robin smiled flirtatiously.

"Well, then. Do you mind?" he asked. Zatanna dimmed her eyes at him.

"Go ahead." she said. Robin smiled and started to rub the second Zatanna's breasts. She moaned and leaned forward, as if to kiss Robin. Zatanna frowned. "You may be my double, but I think not." she said. "Esare!" The double vanished. Zatanna shrugged. "Of course, it might have too many memories." Robin smiled.

"Ready?" he asked her. Zatanna bit her lip.

"Yes, but-" she grunted in pain. She was going to say she wasn't exactly a fan of anal sex, but Robin wasn't waiting any longer. "Robin." she choked out. "If you value…my sanity…you might want…to pick…up the pace." Robin grinned, and went about ten times faster.

Zatanna smiled. Then her eyes bugged out.

"Did you lock the door?" he stopped suddenly.

"No." he said. "If I vacate your body, I won't be able to go back in, will I?" Zatanna shook her head.

"No. But…"

"Zatanna, don't. You're too weak." she ignored him and concentrated, picturing the words in her head.

"Kcol rood!" she command. The door to Robin's room locked itself. Zatanna collapsed onto Robin. "Well, on the bright side, we have the entire room to ourselves."

"Yeah, but you're quite a bit weaker." he said, concerned. She waved her hand.

"Just don't remove yourself from me, or I will almost most certainly die." he nodded.

"Not on the plan, Tanna. Most certainly not on the plan." He started going again.

* * *

><p><strong>OK. That ends Chapter 4. How is it so far? This was technically the first chapter where the rating 'M' comes to mind. I apologize for any grossness or amateurness, this is my first time writing something like this. Next chapter will probably be Conner and M'gann, after is Artemis and Wally. Then the hunt and so on will happen. Please review. It'll make my day!<strong>

**~Quillcox**


	5. SuperMartian

**OK, Still don't own Young Justice. Enjoy!**

"Connor, I'm fine." said M'gann. He smiled.

"Are you sure that you're OK?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.

"I'm sure, for the last time. I just hope that…" she stopped, not wanting to finish her sentence. Conner frowned.

"The what?" he asked suspiciously. M'gann shrugged and gave a tiny frown.

"When that…mad man captured us, the first thing he did was inject us with a needle." Conner's ice blue eyes grew large with fury. "In the needle was a substance he called hydraulic-acid-in-solid-form. When used correctly, it allows the person it was injected into to have sex once, but when the male removes his penis from the woman, the acid is wrapped around that particular organ. Not only does it prevent the man and the woman from having sex with anyone until that…man…is killed, it also starts to burn through the man's penis. The man will be in **a lot** of pain until the antidote is on it. I don't think that Zatanna and Artemis know, but I'll explain later." Conner narrowed his eyes.

"And if it stays in you?"

"In five minutes, it will start burning through me." she said. Conner's mouth fell open.

"Is your door locked?" he asked.

"Yes." Conner's eyes flashed. He took off his shirt and pants, leaving his underwear on. M'gann concentrated, and morphed her clothing off of her body. They both leaned in and started to make out. M'gann reached her hand down Conner's back and to his underwear. She gently pulled them down and off. Conner lay on top of her, slowly starting an erection.

"Do it, Conner. Before…you know." Conner nodded. He lifted himself a few inches off of her, realigned himself, and thrust inwards. M'gann convulsed in agony and groaned in pleasure.

"Good?" he asked her.

"Again. I probed his mind, I got a little information before I blacked out and he completely closed his mind to me. It takes five consecutive thrusts within the time frame of five seconds for the acid to take hold on you. Wally, of course will be able to do this no problem. Robin…Robin will probably get lucky. He **really** loves Zatanna, and I am about ninety-five percent sure that the feeling is mutual." Her eyes widened. "It's starting. Conner, it's starting. Quickly. In ten seconds, it'll be too late." He thrust again. Again. Again. Again. And again. M'gann sighed in relief. Conner contorted his face into an expression of pain.

"That really hurts!" he said.

"Unfortunately, I can do nothing about it. Come on, I think Zatanna knows the coordinates of where we were. We can check it out on the computer."

**OK. Thank you DavidxEmber for reviewing Chapter 4. Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next: Wally and Artemis lemon. Chapter 7-Back to story. I know I have short chapters, but there will probably be many short chapters instead of a few long ones. Bye for now!**


	6. Spitfire

**Okey-dokee. Lemon between Wally and Artemis now. This will be the last one before the story line starts up again. Then…who knows? There will probably be more. But. Who knows? I still own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"Ugh!" screamed Artemis.<p>

"What?" asked Wally.

"Feeling…pain." she grunted out. "Help me…do whatever. Get rid of this paaaaain!" Her back arched involuntarily.

"All right." said Wally. He reached towards down. He started to pull off his clothes, Artemis helping as much as she could. When he was fulling naked, he turned Artemis' face towards the wall.

"Wally. What are you doing?" she demanded. He held up three fingers. "Walllllllly." she said suspiciously. He started to vibrate the fingers and stuck them in her butt.

"Oh my god." she said in a rush.

"Like it, babe?" asked Wally.

"Wallace West-" she was cut off as she arched her back in pain again.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you gonna fuck me or what?" she asked.

"Thought you'd never ask." he replied. He pulled his fingers out and stuck his penis in. Artemis drew a sharp breath.

"Watch it, Baywatch. I can be hurt, you knowwwww!" Wally tilted his head. "Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" said Artemis.

"What?" he asked.

"I don't know. It feels like there is acid in my vagina. It really hurts!" Wally removed his penis, super-sped to his room, riffled around in his drawers, pulled out a condom, and super-sped back to Artemis.

"Could you warn me before you do that?" asked Artemis.

"Well, I'm sorry." said Wally. He pulled the condom on.

"Ready yet?" Artemis asked sarcastically.

"Nearly." said Wally.

"Nearly? What are you going to-mph!" Wally had used his superspeed to turn Artemis his way so that they were face to face. Wally backed away a few inches, aligned his penis correctly, and rammed his self into Artemis. She drew a sharp intake of breath. Wally's eyes widened.

"Ouch!" he said.

"You feel it?" she asked.

"It really aches." he said. He removed himself, and rammed in again. Artemis' eyes widened.

"Again." Wally repeated the action.

"OK. Now I'm really starting to hurt." said Wally.

"Wally." said Artemis. "If you don't continue this, you will never be allowed to see me naked ever again." Wally gulped.

"You are under a lot of pain, aren't you?" he asked.

"No, duh." she sighed. Wally flushed a deep red suddenly.

"Artemis. I think you were right."

"About what?"

"There is definitely acid in here."

"How can you tell?" she asked.

"Because the condom has burned off."

"Wally, I don't care. If I get pregnant, we'll handle it. So help me or God knows what I'll do!" she snapped.

"OK, OK." he said. He pulled himself out of Artemis. Blam! Blam! Blam! Blam! He rammed repeatedly into her. After he pulled out, Artemis drew a sharp breath.

"What?" asked Wally.

"I'm about to cum." she said. Wally smiled.

"Cum for me." she smiled. Her face contorted in pain, and then relaxed. A river of cum flew from her.

"Again, Wally." He rammed into her again. When he removed himself from her, a black substance covered his penis.

"This the substance you were talking about?" he asked.

"That's it." she said.

"This means we can't continue, doesn't it?"

"Yep." she answered. They got out of bed, clothed themselves, and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>This ends Chapter 6. Main story line starting up next chapter. Thank you DavidxEmber for reviewing Chapter 5. I am sorry for not updating yesterday, I had major internet problems. More chapters coming up!<strong>

**~Quillcox**


	7. The Answers

**Chapter 7! Once again, internet issues, a little writer's block, issues, issues, issues. Anyway, main story line starting again. Where was I? Oh, right. Read on! I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>As Wally and Artemis left her room and began looking for Robin, Zatanna, Kaldur, M'gann, and Conner, they were all meeting in the computer room.<p>

"Zatanna, do you know the coordinates of where you were being held?" questioned Robin.

"Coordinates, no." she said. Robin sighed. "Location yes. Can you open up a GPS or a map of the Earth?" she asked. Robin nodded and typed in a keystroke. The spherical earth holograph appeared in the center of the room. Zatanna walked over to it and touched a spot.

"That is where you were being held?" asked Robin in disbelief.

"That's the place." said Zatanna.

"M'gann? Can you confirm?" asked Robin.

"Yes. Zatanna is indeed correct." she stated.

"I don't believe it." said Robin. "Why would CADMUS want you guys!"

"I'm going to take a guess and say that they wanted DNA samples." said Artemis, who had just entered the room.

"Deoxyribonucleic acid?" said Robin.

"You just have to be technical, don't you?" groaned Conner and Zatanna as one.

"We need to contact the League." said Kaldur. M'gann nodded.

"I'll contact Uncle J'onn-"

"Can't." said Robin.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because your uncle, Green Arrow, and Zatara are also missing." said Kaldur. Robin's gloveputer beeped. He looked at it, and a frown appeared on his face.

"They're not the only ones." he said. "Wonder Woman just said that Batman is now missing. And the Hawks just said that Aquaman, Superman, and Flash are missing."

"All our mentors? For some of us, our family?" asked Wally in disbelief.

"Yes." said Robin.

"Are we going to find them?" asked Conner.

"How?" asked M'gann. "They could be anywhere."

"But they're not." said Robin, typing on his gloveputer. "They're also being held at Cadmus."

"Hey." said Artemis. "Does anyone know where Red Tornado and Black Canary are?" Robin frowned and typed some more.

"They're fine." he said.

"Come on." Wally said. "Let's go to Cadmus and take our mentors back." Then an explosion rumbled the Cave.

* * *

><p><strong>This ends this chapter. I know it is short, but my storyline chapters should be getting longer soon. Cliffhanger! Don't hate me. Nobody reviewed Chapter 6. Oh well. Sorry for not updating, I've been busy. Happy Valentines Day (Feliz Día de San Valentín for Spanish) and see you later! Review please!<strong>

**~Quillcox**


	8. The Questions

**I own _nothing_. Darn.**

* * *

><p>Everyone fell to the floor.<p>

"What's going on?" asked Wally.

"Don't know." said Robin. "Let me check the security tapes." He tapped on his gloveputer.

"Wait." said Zatanna, peering over Robin's shoulder. "Didn't those two…melt…in burning hot lava?"

"Yeah." said Robin.

"Then how…" she trailed off.

"I blame Cadmus." said Robin.

"Who?" asked Conner.

"Everyone's second and third favorite robots. Red Inferno and Red Torpedo." Everyone stared in disbelief.

"You can't be serious." said Artemis.

"I **am** serious!" yelled Robin, his arms flailing about.

"Ekam su emos sregnägleppod!" commanded Zatanna **(Technically, doppelgänger does have an umlaut over that 'a', I think I forgot to do it in my previous chapters. It will be corrected)**. As she finished, multiple Robins, M'ganns, Conners, Zatannas, Artemiss, Wallys, and Kaldurs appeared in the Cave.

"Nice, Zatanna!" said Artemis. "Now, can they keep Red Inferno and Red Torpedo busy for us to go?"

"I don't know." said Zatanna.

"You don't know? Perfect. How are we supposed to escape?" demanded Wally.

"I do something Batman said to never do except in emergencies." said Robin.

"Which would be…?" asked Artemis.

"Zeta Beam Protection Sequence Override. Robin. B01." he said, standing in front of the computer. The computer blinked and flashed.

"Override Accessed and Authorized. State Destination and Number of People."

"Watchtower. Transport for the Team and Zatanna Zatara."

"State name and designation."

"Aqualad. B02. Kid Flash. B03. Superboy. B04. Miss Martian. B05. Artemis. B06. Zatanna Zatara. A03. Robin. B01." The computer screen dissolved into static, and then the familiar glow of the Zeta beams appeared. The Team and Zatanna glowed with the Zeta light **(does that make sense?)**.

* * *

><p>Up on the Watchtower, Hawkman stared in surprisal at the screens in the monitor room.<p>

"Red Tornado, to the monitor room please." he said into his com link. A few seconds later, Red Tornado was heard flying up.

"Yes?" he asked.

"There is a massive energy signal coming from Mount Justice. It appears to be Zeta Beams, trying to Zeta up here. What should we do?"

"What can we do?" asked Red Tornado.

"Either redirect them to a different location, allow them up, or deny them altogether. You know the children best. Why would they be coming up? And for that matter, how could they be coming up?"

"I suppose that something terrible is happening down there. I would have to say that Robin did some hacking. Check security cameras." Hawkman nodded and tapped a few keys. His expression turned to one of horror.

"The Red androids are in the Cave." he said.

"Allow the children to come up here immediately." said Red Tornado. Had he not been a robot, his voice would have shown concern. Hawkman tapped a few more keys.

* * *

><p>"Robin, why are we not being Zetaed to the Watchtower?" asked Aqualad.<p>

"I don't know." said Robin thoughtfully. "Maybe if I-" he was cut off. The door to the room was being forced open. "Oh, hurry up, you good for nothing, old piece of junk!" he screamed at the computer. The Zeta Beams glowed brighter, and everyone was Zetaed to safety.

* * *

><p>"OK." said Hawkman. He and the rest of the League (Hawkwoman, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Black Canary, Captain Atom, Captain Marvel, Green Lantern, and Red Tornado <strong>(I intended to say Green Lantern twice, one is the Founding Member Hal Jordan, the other is John Stewart)<strong>) were staring at the children.

"Start talking." said Wonder Woman.

"Red Inferno and Red Torpedo broke into the Cave again." said Robin. "I hacked the Zeta Beams and the Watchtower security and protection to get us sent up here."

"Cool!" exclaimed Wally. "Is that space?"

"Wallace Rudolph West!" yelled Artemis. "Kind of important problem over here!"

"Right. Sorry." mumbled Wally as he walked back over.

"What happened?" asked Captain Atom.

"First, we were sent on a mission by Zatara. Zatanna followed us, and then herself, Miss Martian, and Artemis were captured. Then myself, Wally, Kaldur, and Conner came back to the Cave, where we looked everywhere. Wally checked the Central City, Conner checked the Cave, I checked Gotham, Star City, and just about any other place you can think of through security cameras, and Kaldur searched the underseas. We all came up empty, and then discovered that Green Arrow, Zatara, and Martian Manhunter are missing. Then the girls were transported back by Zatanna, we all met in the computer room, where Zatanna pointed out where they were being held, which was Cadmus, and Miss Martian confirmed, and we were just about to take Cadmus on, when Red Torpedo and Red Inferno 'dropped' in for a visit, and were probably sent to destroy us. So I hacked the Zeta Beams security protocol and the Watchtower defense system and brought us up here, and-"

"Whoa!" said Captain Atom. "Not that much. I meant just the quick basics."

"I was taught to always give a detailed report." said Robin.

"Still." growled Captain Atom.

"Wonder Woman, how did Batman get captured?" asked Wally curiously.

"I don't know what you are talking about." she said, a little nervously.

"Diana." sighed Robin.

"Chloroform." she said.

"And how do you know this?" asked Hawkwoman.

"We were on vacation." she said.

"Together?" asked Captain Marvel.

"That is kind of what was said." said Wonder Woman.

"So you know Batman's secret identity?" asked Black Canary.

"Yes." said Wonder Woman.

"Not the point right now." said Robin. "Can I have access to the Watchtower's computer? Now?"

"Of course." said the non-founder Green Lantern. "Right this way." He created a walk way with his ring, but Robin launched a birdgrapple and 'flew' up to the computer.

"Recognized. Robin. B01." said the automated voice. "Access denied. Justice League level authorization required."

"Watchtower defense override. Batman. 02."

"Access granted."

"Access Cadmus database."

* * *

><p><strong>This ends Chapter 8. Sorry for longish wait, haven't been able to write a lot, and I got a request for longer chapters. How's this? Thank you for reviewing Chapter 7, DavidxEmber. It is really enjoyable to get reviews. What will happen in Chapter 9? See you next time!<strong>

**~Quillcox**


	9. The Plan

**Time for Chapter 9. I still own nothing. I wonder what would happen if I wrote over a thousand words again…hmmm…**

* * *

><p>"Access Cadmus database." Robin said as he was looked at the computer. The computer beeped and whirred.<p>

"Accessed."

"Locate magical signal from two and a half hours ago."

"Locating…locating…found."

"Where?"

"Sub level 839. Room 10, 437."

"Well, that explains why it took so much energy to get us out of there." said Zatanna. The entire League and the entire Team looked at her wonderingly.

"Magic takes a lot more effort to work underground." she elaborated.

"Ohhhhhh." said the entire League and Team.

"Really?" she asked in disbelief. "My dad never mentioned it. At all? To any of you?" she asked pointedly at the League. They all mumbled excuses and whatnot. Zatanna sighed in annoyance.

"Let's get back to the matter at hand, shall we?" asked Robin. "Computer, track Martian Manhunter, 07."

"Tracking…tracking…tracking…tracking…tracking…tracking…tracking…tracking…tracking…tracking…tracking…tracking…tracking…tracking…tracking…tracking…tracking…tracking…tracking…tracking…tracking…tracking…tracking…tracking…tra-"

"Cease search." said Robin.

"Search ceased." replied the computer.

"What happened?" asked M'gann.

"Computer, track Batman, 02."

"Tracking…tracking…tracking…tracking…tracking…tracking…tracking…tracking…tracking…tracking…tracking…tracking…tracking…tracking…tracking…tracking…tracking…tracking…tracking…tracking…tracking…tracking…tracking…tracking…tracking…tracking…tracking…tracking…tra-"

"Cease search." said Robin sadly.

"What happened?" asked Zatanna.

"Computer, track Miss Martian, B05."

"I'm right here, Robin." said M'gann in confusion.

"Tracking…tracking…found." said the computer. "Miss Martian, B05. Watchtower. Level 3. Monitor Room."

"That is what was supposed to happen." said Robin. "It was supposed to say the person's name and designation, then their location."

"So…what?" asked Conner.

"So, really heavy blocks and shields are preventing us from locating our mentors."

"What if it is blocking all founding members?" asked Black Canary.

"Computer, track all members of the Justice League." said Robin.

"Tracking…tracking…tracking…tracking…tracking…tracking…tracking…tracking…tracking…tracking…tracking…tracking…tracking…tracking…tracking…tracking…tracking…tracking…tracking…tracking…tracking…tracking…tracking…tracking…tracking…tracking…tra-"

"Report." said Robin.

"Hawkman. Hawkwoman. Green Lantern. Wonder Woman. Black Canary. Captain Atom. Captain Marvel, 15, Green Lantern. Red Tornado, 16, **(Everyone else is unknown. Sorry!) **Watchtower. Level 3. Monitor Room. Superman, Batman, 02, Flash, 04, Aquaman, 06, Martian Manhunter, 07, Green Arrow, 08, Zatara, 11, Failed to locate."

"This is bad. This is really bad." said Artemis.

"What about Red Arrow?" asked Kaldur. "Could he help?"

"Don't know." said Robin. "But it is worth a try. Computer! Track Red Arrow. B06."

"Tracking…tracking…found. Red Arrow, B06. Star City. Oliver Queen's house." A quick frown crossed Robin's face, and then vanished. Black Canary, Zatanna and Artemis are the only ones that noticed it.

"Red Arrow at Oliver Queen's house? Why?" asked Wally.

"Doesn't matter." said Robin briskly. He pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number. "Yeah, it's Robin." he stopped talking for a few seconds. "R. A., don't care. We are going to Zeta you up to the Watchtower right now." he stopped a little more. "YES, it's an emergency! I wouldn't be calling you otherwise." He stopped a little bit more. "Stand by." Robin shut his phone and turned to the computer. "Computer, bring Red Arrow, B06, to the Watchtower immediately. Override defense protocol. Authorization: BatClan, 00."

"Stand by." said the automated voice. The Zeta light glowed and the familiar shape of Red Arrow appeared.

"BatClan?" asked Captain Marvel.

"Final security defense." replied Robin. "I am only supposed to use that one in emergencies. I clarify this as one. You guys agree?" Everyone, Team and League, nodded assent.

"Thanks for coming." said Robin.

"Did I have a choice?" he asked sarcastically.

"Not really." Robin replied.

"That's what I thought." he said. "So what's the problem?"

"Superman, Batman, Flash, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow, and Zatara are missing."

"So why am I here?" asked Red Arrow.

"Because earlier, M'gann, Artemis, and Zatanna were taken. Cadmus is behind this. We need your help." said Robin. Red Arrow shrugged.

"Why should I help you? As far as I'm concerned, I have no connection with Green Arrow or any other members of the Justice League or this Team." Black Canary stepped forward.

"May I talk with you? Now." she said. Red Arrow nodded. They stepped away for the group. Conner's ears could still pick up what they were saying with his super hearing, though.

"Roy Harper, you better help them. You are Ollie's foster son. So help him for god's sake or help me I'll deafen you!" she said.

"Dinah, I-"

"If you don't help the Team, I'll change the locks on the house. You won't be able to get in."

"You wouldn't." he said challengingly.

"Try me." she replied.

"Sometimes, I really hate you." he said. She smiled a not very nice smile.

"I know." she said. They both turned around and rejoined the larger group.

"I'll help you." Red Arrow said quietly.

"What was that?" asked Robin with a small, impish grin.

"I'll help you." he growled, just a little bit louder.

"I can't hear you." said Robin.

"I'LL HELP YOU!" he yelled furiously. Robin clapped his hands together.

"Yay!" Red Arrow narrowed his eyes at him.

"Don't push it." he said. "What is the plan?" he asked tiredly, knowing how this will end.

"We break into Cadmus, find where they were keeping the girls, interrogate who ever we find about where they are holding our mentors captive, and break back out of Cadmus."

"And then?"

"We improvise." said Robin. Red Arrow shook his head in annoyance, wonder, and unsurprisal.

"Why am I not surprised?" he muttered underneath his breath.

"Because you know me so well." said Robin, grinning.

"That was a rhetorical question, Robin."

"I am fully aware of that."

"Then why…''

"Can we go now?'' asked Artemis. ''I'm really getting sick of the two of you arguing. No offense, but it is really getting old.''

"Getting old? How?'' they asked in unison. The entire League and Team, save Red Arrow and Robin, rolled their eyes as one.

"Let's go.'' sighed Zatanna.

"But…'' their voices died as she gave them an adaption of the 'bird-glare' that she came up with.

"She's been hanging around you way too much, Rob.'' muttered Kid Flash. Robin rolled his eyes.

"You have no idea.'' he muttered back.

* * *

><p><strong>And that was Chapter 9! How was it? Good? Bad? You people are not doing as well with your reviews! Seriously, the only person I've gotten a review from since Chapter 2 or 3 is DavidxEmber! Sheesh! Anyone have any ideas on what they are going to encounter down in Cadmus? I'm am open. Though I do have a few ideas. Bye for now.<strong>

**~Quillcox**


	10. The Start of the Fight…Sort Of

**Time for Chapter 10. Though I have said this many times, and am quite sure I will have to say it again, I do not, under any circumstances, own Young Justice. Now, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Robin in position."<p>

"Aqualad in position."

"Kid Flash in position."

"Superboy in position."

"Miss Martian in position."

"Red Arrow in position."

"Artemis in position."

"Zatanna in position."

"Hawkman in position."

"Hawkwoman in position."

"Green Lantern in position."

"Wonder Woman in position".

"Black Canary in position."

"Captain Atom in position."

"Captain Marvel in position."

"Green Lantern in position."

"Red Tornado in position." The sounds of the Team and the League reporting in gave Robin a sense of accomplishment that he had organized all of this. They had gone over the plan at least 10 times, both in the Watchtower and on their way to Cadmus. Currently, Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash were in the tree branches above Cadmus, Superboy, Red Arrow, and Zatanna were standing at the four o'clock, eight o'clock, and twelve o'clock positions around Cadmus (twelve o'clock is north). Green Lantern, Miss Martian, and Red Tornado were hovering above Cadmus. Artemis, Black Canary, Captain Marvel were standing at the north entryway. Wonder Woman was standing at the east entryway, Hawkman and Captain Atom were standing at the south entryway, leaving Green Lantern and Hawkwoman with the west entryway.

"Everyone knows the plan?" asked Robin, knowing fully well his words were a little superfluous in this situation.

"Yes, Robin. We've been over the plan 10 FRICKIN TIMES!" almost everyone chorused in reply. Naturally, the only person that didn't was Zatanna.

"Miss Martian, link up the Team and League." ordered Aqualad. "We can not risk Cadmus intercepting our communication." M'gann closed her eyes and concentrated.

_"Everyone online?"_ The entire League cringed as her voice coursed through their heads.

_"Is this really necessary?"_ thought-complained Black Canary.

"_Yes."_ thought-said M'gann. _"If Cadmus hears our communication through radio, then the entire attack is over before it begins."_ The entire League grumbled in annoyance.

_"Just don't forget that we can hear everything you think."_ thought-said Robin.

_ "Kid Flash learned that the hard way."_ thought-said Artemis, grinning.

_"Hey!"_ thought-he said.

_"Stop squabbling!"_ M'gann thought-shrieked. _"We have to save our mentors. What if they were captured for a cloning procedure or something like that?"_

_ "Good point."_ thought-said Robin. _"Everyone keep that in consideration. Now, three. Two. One. Attack!"_

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is a really short chapter. Don't hate me. I just wanted this to be a quick little thing between the Team and the League. The Cadmus fight will probably be broken into three or four different parts. Thank you DavidxEmber and SheWolfQueen for reviewing Chapter 9. See you next time.<strong>

**~Quillcox**


	11. At Cadmus

**Chapter 11. This is part one of the coming fight with Cadmus. There will almost most definitely be a cliffhanger. I have no idea when I'll update again, however. Sorry! Still don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

><p>The Justice League found themselves in front of Cadmus paired with other members of the League or members of the Team, under direction of Robin. The majority of the League couldn't believe that they had to take orders from Robin, even though he has Batman's protégé.<p>

_"Well, too bad."_ Robin's thought-voice cut through the League's thoughts.

_"What?"_ the League thought-yelled.

_"He can hear you. We can __all__ hear you."_ theought-stated Artemis. _"Be careful what you think. It might come back to get you."_

_ "Now, get ready"_ thought-said Robin. _"Set…go!"_ As his thought-voice went through every head linked up, all hell broke loose. Artemis, Black Canary, and Captain Marvel ran in at their entryway, Wonder Woman ran at hers, Hawkman and Captain Atom flew at theirs, and Hawkwoman and Green Lantern ran at theirs. Green Lantern, Red Tornado, and Miss Martian plummeted down from the sky and tore a hole in the roof, Superboy, Red Arrow, and Zatanna ran into Cadmus at four o'clock, eight o'clock, and twelve o'clock. Robin threw birdarangs and destroyed a hole in the wall, while Kid Flash ran full speed ahead. That left Aqualad to use his water whips to make a bigger hole in the wall. Alarms started to blare.

_"Everyone in!"_ thought-shouted Zatanna. The League and Team ran or flew in.

_"Miss Martian, see if you can find your uncle and the rest of our mentors."_ thought-said Aqualad.

_"Searching. They're not here, but I did find residual Martian and Magician powers in one of the rooms."_

_ "Which room?"_

_ "Sub level 839. Room 10, 437."_

_ "That room corresponds with the Cadmus database that we accessed from the Watchtower."_ thought-said Wally.

_ "Miss Martian, get there immediately. See if you can find out who took our mentors." _thought-said Robin.

_ "All right."_ she thought-replied. _"Scanning."_ Robin and Zatanna started to pace impatiently.

_"Come on now, the both of you."_ Aqualad's thought-voice came through their heads.

_"What?"_ they thought-said.

_ "We can hear you pacing. We are all impatient, but you must control yourselves."_

_ "My dad is missing, Kaldur! I will do almost anything to get him back!" _Zatanna thought-screeched.

_ "If something happens to Batman, I'll-" _Robin cut himself off. _"Sometimes, I really hate that you guy can hear everything that goes through my head."_

_ "They're not here."_thought-said Miss Martian, after nearly two minutes of silence.

_ "What? You're sure?" _thought-asked Robin.

"_"I'm as sure as I could be."_thought-said Miss Martian. _"But, I did find where they are being taken to."_

_ "Where?"_ thought-asked Robin.

_ "A place called Yawatoxis. Whatever that means."_

_ "Oh, come on!"_ thought-exclaimed Robin.

_ "What?" _everyone thought-asked at once, as one.

_ "Yawatoxis is the most vile place you could ever possibly go to."_ he thought-replied.

_ "Figures."_ thought-spoke everyone else.

_ "How do we get there?"_ asked Miss Martian.

_ "Either a complicated transport-Zeta Beam transporter-" _Everyone groaned.

_ "-or a Fae Doorway to Anywhere. Zatanna, I know you can summon it once a year." _thought-finished Robin. All eyes/ears turned to her.

_ "What is a 'Fae Door to Anywhere?'"_ thought-asked Aqualad.

_"It allows you to go anywhere in all of the universes."_ she thought-replied.

_"Do it."_ thought-said Aqualad.

_ "Emoc ot em. Rood ot Erehwyna!"_

* * *

><p><strong>I am sooooo sorry for the wait. Things were continuously happening, and I just got back from FebruaryMarch break. Hope you enjoyed. Review please! Thank you ****akizarulez, S (), and SheWolfQueen for reviewing Chapter 10.**

**~Quillcox**


	12. Finding the Mentors

**My dear readers, I am so sorry for the wait. I have a delightful excuse (sort of), but I expect that you would like it more if you could start reading right now, so here you go! Yeah, um, I still don't own Young Justice!**

* * *

><p><em>"Emoc ot em. Rood ot Erehwyna!"<em> thought-commanded Zatanna. The air infront of her shimmered and a door appeared. It was ten feet tall, inlaid with gold, platinum, and silver, and had strange carvings at the top. _"Guys, I have to speak out loud for this."_ she thought-said ruefully.

_"Do it."_ said Robin.

"YAWATOXIS!" shouted Zatanna. Some of the runes glowed purple and a swirling vortex opened in the doorway.

_"Portal opened."_ thought-said Zatanna.

"Who will come through?" asked a soft voice (the portal).

"**Artemis, Black Canary, Captain Marvel, Wonder Woman, Hawkman, Captain Atom, Hawkwoman, Green Lantern, Green Lantern, Red Tornado, Miss Martian, Superboy, Red Arrow, myself, Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad. NO ONE ELSE!**"

"Understood. Pulling in." the voice replied. The entire door started to glow purple and sent out purple tentacles of light. The entire League and Team was dragged back from the fights they were engrossed in and pulled them into the door. Then it slammed shut and closed, finally vanishing so nothing could fly through.

* * *

><p>They were ejected into a strange place.<p>

"Where are we?" asked Black Canary.

"Yawatoxis." said Robin. "We made it. Miss Martian, scan the place. See if you can find our mentors."

"Searching." said Miss Martian. Her eyes glowed green and she turned her head in a few directions. Her eyes stopped glowing and she sucked in a breath. "I found them!" she said.

"Where are they?" asked Robin.

"I can only get the coordinates." she said a little ruefully.

"What are they?" asked Robin excitedly.

"Uh…" her eyes glowed green again briefly. "38° N, 77° W." Robin tapped those coordinates into his gloveputer and a holographic map appeared, illuminating the dark space they were all huddled in.

"Got them!" he said.

"And we got you." a cold voice said. A light was snapped on and they could see everything in clear vision. Including the ring of mentors around them, all prepared to destroy them.

"Well done, brats, well done." the same voice echoed over the walls.

"Klarion." said Zatanna, hatred in her voice. He clapped slowly, letting the sound wash over them.

"Yes, it's me." he said, still clapping. "Superman, Batman, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow, Zatara, destroy your protégés."

"Yes, master." was the unanimous answer. They advanced on the Team, hands outstretched.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter is short, I don't have a lot of time on my hands. My excuse for taking a while to update: internet issues, school issues, home issues, etc… Next chapter should be faster, longer, and it <strong>**will**** have some sexual things. Willingly or not…well, you'll have to wait OR review with your thought on which it'll be, and I will probably reply. Until then! Oh, and thank you for reviewing Chapter 11: akizarulez. Jeez, you people are terrible when it comes to reviews. Very, very depressing. Oh, iceman2012 reviewed Chapter 1 between my Chapter 11/Chapter 12 updates, so thank you!**

**~Quillcox**


	13. WTF! PART ONE

**OK, my dear readers. Thank you for sticking by me for so long. This story is nearly done with it's main point. This chapter will be mainly rape, torture, etc, etc. I wish to put a shout out to akizarulez and to BecauseI'mBatman. Akizarulez because she gave some valuable advice for this chapter. BecauseI'mBatman because she is my new Beta! Thank you very much. Anyway, on with the chapter! Don't own Young Justice, never have, never will. WARNING: Rape, torture, if you don't like this, or get queasy, DON'T read this chapter. Oh, the kidnapper person from Chapter 1? You find out who that is in this chapter. Don't worry, I didn't forget him…much. Remember: BEFORE Misplaced (Kind of. It's more after the Team finds out Captain Marvel is 10, but before Zatara puts on the Helmet of Fate).**

* * *

><p>"Batman? Superman? Zatara? What are you doing!" yelled Robin. The entire Team shied away from their mentors, trying to get away from their outstretched hands.<p>

"_**Teg yawa morf su!**_" yelled Zatanna.

"_**Lecnac lleps,**_" said Zatara calmly, effectively neutralizing his daughter's spell.

"_**Etativel yawa morf su!**_" Zatanna tried.

"_**Lecnac lleps.**_" Her spell, once again, was neutralized.

"_**Pots htiw eht slleps!**_" yelled Klarion. Zatanna's mouth sealed shut, not allowing any sound, and therefore totally stopping all spells from passing through her lips.

"_**Eit lla fo eht starb yleruces htiw epor,**_" commanded Klarion, completely fed up with the spell casting between daughter and brainwashed father. Rope twisted out of the air and wrapped around the Team. "_**Gnirb lla snopaew ot em. Ezilartuen dik hsalf, yobrepus, ssim naitram, dalauqa, and s'annataz srewop thgir won.**_" The five teens gasped and shuddered as they felt their powers vanishing. It was like losing a part of themselves. Meanwhile Robin's utility belt, Aqualad's water-bearers, and Artemis' quiver, arrow, and bow slid off their owner's bodies and flew up to Klarion.

Robin growled. "You are so going to regret that," he said, trying to send a message to the WatchTower for all emergency superhero backup when he felt his glove-puter and both his gloves being ripped off his body. "Huh?" he asked, spinning around.

"Well done, Black Canary," cackled Klarion.

"The entire League is under your control?" asked Kid Flash.

"Since the moment you entered Yawatoxis," Klarion replied, looking very happy with himself. "Justice League, bring the brats up to me now!" The League seized all of the teens, grabbed one of their arms, and marched them up the steps to Klarion.

He stepped forward and examined them. "Hmmm. Pity. You need softening up before you can submit to me and do what I want."

"What does that mean?" asked Robin.

"All of you brats except for Aqualad has had sex before. However, that was all consensual and human…or clone or martian or so on and so forth…you know what I mean! Right, Teekl?" That last comment was directed to his familiar, of course.

"What do you plan on doing? Are you going to rape us?" demanded Robin.

Klarion chuckled. "Of course not. I haven't got the time to trouble myself with such trivialities."

"Then who?" demanded Kid Flash.

"First, yourselves," said Klarion, with a wicked smile on his face. "Then, something else."

"You. Wouldn't. Dare." muttered Superboy.

"Oh, yes," Klarion shot back. "I would dare. Justice League, strip them and then soak them with that potion I prepared for this event. _**Tropelet yawa!**_" A column of red smoke appeared and when it cleared, he vanished.

"What potion!" yelled Conner.

"It's probably a lust potion of some sort," said Robin. "It will probably force us all to…you know."

"Gross!" said Zatanna. Everyone looked at her. "What?" Superboy shook his head.

"And what exactly happened between you and Robin after you got back from that crazy kidnapper?" he asked.

"Nothing!" she said indignantly.

"I have superhearing," he replied.

Zatanna grumbled. "I really hate superhearing. Hey! Let go of me!" she yelled at her father, Hawkman, and Red Tornado.

"Batman! Black Canary! Wonder Woman! Get off!" yelled Robin.

"Flash! Captain Marvel—oh this is gross—LET GO!" screamed Kid Flash.

"Green Arrow! Red Arrow! Hawkwoman!" bellowed Artemis. "Come on!"

"Uncle J'onn! Captain Atom! Stop!" shrieked M'gann.

"Superman! Green Lantern!" shouted Superboy.

"My King! Green Lantern! Let go of me now!" ordered Aqualad. Of course, none of the League complied and dragged them off to separate places of the room. Then the League reached towards their protégés or someone else's protégé and ripped their clothes off.

"Man, this is so wrong." said Kid Flash.

"You have no idea." returned Robin. "I'm seventeen!"

"What's your point?" demanded Zatanna. "I'm seventeen as well, but you don't hear me complaining about it!"

"Guy, fighting about this will get us no where fast!" said Artemis.

"Artemis is correct," said Aqualad, trying and failing to resist his mentor and Hal Jordan. "We must fight against this…somehow."

"You can't fight it," said Batman.

"Batman, stop this!" Robin pleaded. "You don't want to do this!"

"Yes, I do," Batman answered.

"I'll call Agent A!" warned Robin.

"I don't think he can help you," said Batman. He finished ripping off Robin's clothes; at the same time as Artemis, Kid Flash, Zatanna, Superboy, Miss Martian, and Aqualad's clothes were all off.

"This is really…downgrading." said Wally, doing his best to cover up his 'privates' and failing miserably.

"Well done!" Klarion's voice floated into their eardrums. "Justice League, very well done! And I thought that the brats would put up more of a fight."

"Klarion, don't make me put on the Helmet of Fate!" yelled Zatanna.

Klarion's eyes widened. "The Helmet of Fate? You brought it with you?"

"Of course not!" she yelled back. "But I can summon it to me."

"You would need a spell to do that," he retorted. "And I took away your powers."

Zatanna grimaced. "Damn," she muttered beneath her breath. "Why did he have to remember that?"

"Anyway, I'm getting bored of this," Klarion said. "_**Kaos eht strab htiw eht tsul noitop!**_" A giant bucket materialized over each of the Teammates. "Zatara?" asked Klarion.

"_**Yats ni ruoy secalp!**_" he said, pointing or motioning at the Team.

"Justice League, move away," ordered Klarion. "Zatara, a shield around all of the League, if you please."

"_**Etaerc dleihs dnuora eht Ecitsuj Eugael!**_" commanded Zatara obediently. Klarion clapped his hands as a nearly invisible shield descended over the League.

"Oh, I do love that accent of yours, Zatara," he said.

"Thank you, sir," Zatara responded in monotone.

"Now, _**stekcub nrut! Kaos eht seiddik!**_" All seven buckets overturned in mid-air and completely soaked the Team.

"What did you do?" yelled Robin. Klarion chuckled (evilly, of course).

"I soaked you with a magical potion," he answered matter-of-factly.

"Yes, we know that part," Robin sighed, really starting to get annoyed. "What does the potion do to people when they touch it?"

"When they touch it?"

"Yes."

"Nothing," Robin's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Then why—oh. Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no."

"Oh, yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes," said Klarion.

"What is it, Robin?" asked Zatanna.

"When you touch the potion, nothing happens," said Robin.

"Yeah, so?" asked Kid Flash.

"When you're completely soaked in it?" said Robin, phrasing his sentence as a question.

"Oh, no," said Zatanna.

"You're joking, right?" asked Wally.

"I don't get it," said Miss Martian. "What's wrong with being soaked in it?"

"You become sexually active within five minutes," reported Klarion, clearly enjoying his moment of triumph.

"Anything else you want to tell us?" asked Robin.

"Oh! Thank you for reminding me," said Klarion.

"Well, this can't be good," muttered Superboy.

"The potion also has some…genetic effects."

"What. Kind. Of. Genetic. Effects?" demanded Superboy, his tone as icy as Batman's when he interrogating a person who won't tell him exactly what he wants to hear.

"Well, it only effects males, the genetic effect," said Klarion, cheerfully avoiding the question.

"Klarion…" growled Robin, becoming annoyed by the lack of response.

"It makes the organ individual to males grow. A lot," Klarion said.

"Oh, god." The sigh came from every Teammate in the room.

"Have fun!" said Klarion, and he walked out of the room. Then all of the Team's breathing got very heavy and they looked at each other with lust in their eyes…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please review! Next chapter will be up soon, I expect! And before I forget, thanks to akizarulez for reviewing Chapter 12!<strong>

**~Quillcox**


	14. WTF! PART TWO

**Wow. So here we are. The last chapter of the main point. Totally didn't think we could ever make it this far. I am proud of myself and everyone else who has stuck by me all this time. Thank you everyone! There will be probably five more chapters after this one. Next will probably just be reunion between mentors/protégés, then three lemons (Robtanna, Spitfire, SuperMartian—if you review, you can help choose the order…), and then maybe a yelling/scolding scene between the mentors and their protégés. Please review! It would make my day even better! Now, start reading! I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

><p>All of the Team's breathing got very heavy and they looked at each other with lust in their eyes.<p>

"We will let them fuck without us watching," said Zatara. "_**Tropelet yawa!**_" The League disappeared in a column of golden smoke, and the shield Zatara put up vanished as well.

"Zatanna," spoke Robin.

"Robin," verbalized Zatanna.

"Miss Martian," uttered Superboy.

"Kid Flash," yawned Artemis.

"Everyone," said Aqualad.

"Superboy," moaned Miss Martian.

"Artemis," sighed Kid Flash. Every single member of the Team raced for the person's name they spoke, Aqualad sitting down on the floor pouting because he had no one to go to. Robin, Superboy, and Kid Flash's dick all suddenly grew a foot longer than it already was.***** Aqualad's didn't because he had no one to fuck with. Robin's dick was one foot, seven inches long. Kid Flash's was one foot, nine inches long. Superboy's was one foot, eleven inches long. Zatanna, Artemis, and Miss Martian all moaned, and each took their respective boyfriend's dick into their mouth and began deep-throating it. Robin moaned as loudly as he could and felt like he could die right then and there. Kid Flash and Superboy had already experienced that and were so used to it that they didn't react, except for a small sigh escaping from their lips as they laid back and watched or felt the mistress' at work.

"Grrrrr," growled Aqualad as he watched the other couples at work. Then an idea came to him. As his dick sprung up to two feet, two inches, he launched himself at Artemis and managed to get his entire length up her anal passageway. Artemis screamed in terror, pain, and delight at the sudden intrusion into her body.

"Hey! What are you doing?" yelled Kid Flash. "She's my girl!" Robin looked up from Zatanna just in time to see Aqualad push Kid Flash in irritation and started to pound into Artemis.

"Hey!" Robin shouted. "Don't push him!" He got off from the floor with Zatanna besides him and ran to Aqualad, pulled him out of Artemis in time to see a little blood come out of her ass-

"You _ripped _her!" yelled Kid Flash. Aqualad shrugged.

"So?" he asked. Kid Flash growled and ran at him.

"Break it up, guys!" Robin said, standing between them with his arms out to either side, trying to prevent Kid Flash and Aqualad from getting at each other.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" the combined shout came from Miss Martian and Superboy, both having looked up from their fucking to listen to the arguments going on. Miss Martian flew over to the fighting with Superboy close behind. Kid Flash managed to overpower Robin and one of his flailing fists hit Miss Martian.

"Ow!" she screeched.

Superboy glared. "How. Dare. You. Hit. Her." he said, his tone as cold as ice. He jumped at Kid Flash's back, connected, rubbed his giant erection against his ass, wrapped his legs around KF's waist, and plunged into him.

"Owwwww!" KF screamed.

"That's what you get for hurting M'gann." Superboy said. His hand reached around and grabbed KF's dick and _squeezed_.

"_Owwwww_!" The agonizing scream came from his throat, bad enough that the others stopped doing what they were doing immediately and watched.

"Superboy!" yelled Robin. Aqualad took a running leap and took the same form on Superboy's body, dragging all three teens to the floor, Aqualad on the bottom. Robin shook his head in amazement, then forced Superboy, Kid Flash, and Aqualad onto their sides and stuck his dick in Aqualad's anal passageway. Robin started bucking his hips, somehow moving all three boys and managing to get his dick on and out of Aqualad's body freely.

"I'm…going…to…cum!" shouted Kid Flash. "Superboy, LET. THE. FUCKING HELL. GO OF MY DICK!" Superboy opened his hand and Kid Flash convulsed, and then about two gallons of cum sprayed from his penis.** When Robin pulled out of Aqualad, Zatanna seized Robin's dick and rubbed it so hard Robin orgasmed onto Aqualad's back. It sent Aqualad over the edge and released into Superboy's ass, which sent his to release, and he went into Kid Flash's ass. Watching the boys cum was so hot to Miss Martian, Artemis, and Zatanna, that they fell to the floor and rivers of cum flowed out of them. Then the three girls launched themselves at the boys and started sucking on their nipples, rubbing their dicks, and sticking the boy's dicks and hands into their vaginal passage and then all of them cummed again.

"All right, all right!" Klarion's voice floated over the heads of the Team. "Enough of this, I can't take it anymore. It's too…grown-uppy, and I HATE ANYTHING LIKE THAT!" he screamed. "Zatara, get rid of the potion effects and send them home!" Light flashed and the League stood in front of the Team. Zatara raised his hands.

"**Noitop stceffe, enogeb!**" A strange, ghost-like substance seeped out of the Team's body and flew into the air, quickly evaporating. They all shook themselves and then looked down at themselves.

"Aah!" they all screamed and their hands raced to hide their penis, vagina, or breasts from the rest of the Team. Not that they didn't care about their boyfriend/girlfriend (except Aqualad) seeing them, it was more about everybody else seeing them.

"WHAT DID YOU MAKE US DO?" the shout came from every member of the Team.

Klarion gave a devilish smile. "Well, after my original plan to make you fuck each other when I captured the martian, magician, and archer—"

"YOU DID THAT?"

"Yes, I did. Anyway, I wanted the League to see what you were really like when they weren't paying attention. So that potion wasn't a lust potion. It was more of potion that makes you do what you really want to do when they're not there. And the WHOLE League will have full recollection and knowledge about what happened tonight. That being said—" he snapped his fingers and all of the League fell to the floor. "**Kcab ot ruoy nwo noisnemid!**" Red light flashed throughout the room and everyone disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN: I know that this is not realistic, but this is a FanFic from a CARTOON, so lighten up a bit.**

****A/N: The majority of these things are potion side effects. Don't forget that!**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I apologize if the sex isn't up to your standards, you can rant about it in your reviews if you like. Thank you BecauseI'mBatman for betaing this chapter, and akizarulez, and pathtales for reviewing Chapter 13. Only about five chapters to go!**

**~Quillcox**


	15. The Return to the Cave…And a Small Twist

**I bet that you all thought that I totally forgot about the Team being raped by something else like I mentioned in Chapter 12, didn't you? I didn't. I know that last chapter ended a little abruptly, Klarion sending them back to their dimension. Well, here we go. This chapter will be the raping of Robin. Next is Zatanna. Then probably Wally and Artemis, then Conner and M'gann, then Kaldur, and then a mentor reunion. I don't feel like writing all seven rapes in one chapter; I'm being lazy. So, you'll have to wait for the next three chapters. Then mentor reunion, three willing lemons, mentor scolding/end story. Right now, only DavidxEmber has given input on the order of lemons for the next three chapters. If you want an input…REVIEW! I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

><p>Light flashed, and the Team and the League were roughly dropped onto the floor of the Cave.<p>

"Ugh," grunted Robin. "Why can't we have a nice landing for once?"

"Because magic just doesn't allow it," said Zatara. "Wait." He frowned, looking between his daughter and the bird, and back again. "Did you two do…_it_…or is my memory deceiving me?" The bird and the magician looked at each other, and Batman and Zatara, and back at each other.

"**Teg em dna Nibor tuo fo ereh won!**" said Zatanna, raising her arms. Smoke encircled the two, and they vanished from sight. Zatara grumbled.

"I hate it when they do that," he muttered.

"So…what happened?" asked Black Canary, scratching her head in confusion. "I have these memories, but…"

"I think we all have the same memories," said Batman with a grimace. "I am going to destroy Klarion next time he crosses us."

"Oh, I doubt that, Batty man," Klarion's snickering voice came through their ear drums. "**Eugael fo Ecitsuj, uoy era rednu ym lortnoc htiw tcefrep egdelwonk fo tahw uoy era gniod.**" The League shuddered, and then they stood upright.

"Uncle J'onn? Batman? Black Canary? Are you all right?" asked M'gann.

"Of course," said J'onn. "We're fine," he stated, and the League started to advance on Kaldur, Conner, M'gann, Wally, and Artemis.

"Hey!" shouted Artemis. "Let go!"

"Ahhhhh!" M'gann screamed, hoping to alert Robin and Zatanna and get them out of the Cave before the League finds them.

"**Gnirb Nibor dna Annataz ot em!**" shouted Zatara over M'gann's scream. A puff of smoke emanated from the end of his wand, and turned into Robin and Zatanna.

"What's going on?" asked Zatanna, her back to the spectacle of the mentors, yet again, stripping their protégés and the rest of the League watching with apparent approval. Batman and Zatara silently approached their respective protégés. As Robin and Zatanna were turning to see what the muffled sounds from their Teammates were meaning, Batman and Zatara lunged forward, tackling them to the ground.

"Huh?" asked Robin. "What's going on?" Batman pushed on a hidden button (that he put there during the first stripping) in Robin's cape, and all of his uniform bits and pieces fell off, rolled off, and levitated away, out of reach.

"Hey! Dad!" screeched Zatanna.

"**Sehtolc ffo yletaidemmi,**" he commanded. Zatanna's clothes did the exact same thing Robin's did. Batman took two syringes out of his utility belt and gave one to Zatara.

"Batman, what are you doing with those?" asked Robin.

"Dad! Tell us!" screamed Zatanna.

"You have to be in top condition for the master's plan to completely succeed," said Batman, his tone ominous.

"Meaning…what?" asked Robin, dreading the answer. Batman didn't answer, and then grabbed Robin's non-erect penis, and jammed the syringe needle into it.

" Ahhhhh!" screamed Robin in utter pain, his voice going at least three octaves higher than it should be. Then Batman pushed down, injecting whatever fluid there was in the syringe into Robin. The pain intensified by a lot and it finally rendered Robin unconscious. Batman finished pushing down and removed the needle from his unconscious ward.

"Robin!" shouted Zatanna. She tried to get over to him, but Zatara held her back.

"**Ekam a elbuod fo siht egnirys,**" Zatara said, and held out his free hand. The air shimmered, and then a second syringe, identical to the first and containing the same liquid, appeared in his palm.

"Dad, what are you doing?" asked Zatanna, twisting around to see him. He regarded his daughter sternly.

"You have to be in top condition for the master's plan to completely succeed," said Zatara, his tone as monotonous and ominous as Batman's. Then he grabbed his daughter's back, threw her head back, and forced her onto the floor. Then, with a syringe in each of his hands, he jabbed each one into Zatanna's breasts.

"Ahhhhh!" she screamed, even louder then Robin. As Zatara pushed the syringe needle down, Zatanna's scream was echoed by the entire Team as their mentor was tossed a syringe identical to the ones Batman and Zatara had and they were injected the fluid into either their penis or breast, depending on the gender. Conner's scream was something that sounded like a lion getting its tail pulled. M'gann's as though a cat's tail was being pulled. Wally's like he was being electrocuted. Artemis' as though she was being asphyxiated. And Kaldur's like his tattoos were being removed. Then every scream stopped as suddenly as it began, and the rest of Team went to DreamLand.

* * *

><p><strong>I know the ending seems abrupt, but I hope you enjoyed! Thank you DavidxEmber and akizarulez for reviewing Chapter 14! Next: The Raping of Robin By Machine, sudden By Batman, Who Is Under Klarion's Influence. The chapter name will be a lot shorter than that, trust me.<strong>

**~Quillcox**


	16. The Raping of Robin, Manned By Batman

**Here is the next chapter. I own nothing, unless you know it didn't come from the show.**

* * *

><p>"Ohh, my head," moaned Robin. He opened his eyes to find himself up harnessed to some thin, nearly invisible ropes, like the wire used for movie effects. And he was naked. He looked down and saw Batman fiddling with a remote of some sort. "Batman! What's going on?" Batman looked up, gave his protégé a sinister smile, and pushed a button. The floor opened directly underneath Robin and a device of some sort appeared. Then Robin was raised a few inches until something touched his asshole. "Batman?" demanded Robin. The device underneath Robin rose up to him on a platform and extended a thin slit-like thing. A mechanical arm reached up from underneath that and grew warm, and then rubbed Robin's dick and brought it up to full hardness. Then it wrapped around himself and pulled down, so that the tip of it was near the slit-intruder. Robin nearly shrieked in pain because his erect penis was being held at an uncomfortable angle. Then the ropes around Robin forced his body down and his ass up. Robin craned his neck upwards and saw a thick, nearly translucent phallus hanging by a metal bar that could apparently move back and forth. Batman touched another button on his remote and the phallus started to move. More mechanical hands came out and spread Robin's asshole wide so that phallus slid in there and fucked him. Tears were brought to Robin's eyes. He had never, not once been fucked in the ass before, and it hurt like hell—especially without any good lubricant or something to tone down the friction.<p>

"Like that, do you?" asked Batman.

"No, I don't like it," Robin replied, just barely keeping his cool. Batman pressed another button and the slit-intruder rose even further and into Robin's penis. Robin grimaced. Batman pressed another button on that goddamn remote of his. The slit-intruder crackled with energy and Robin screamed. It was like lightning was striking the inside of his dick. It hurt like hell. Batman pressed the button again and it stopped. Robin was panting, he was _drenched_ in sweat. Batman pushed another button, and yet _another _mechanical arm appeared, but it was holding a ring of some sort. It reached up to Robin's length and slipped it on. Once it was on Robin, the arm retracted and Batman pressed another infernal button on that damned remote. The ring tightened around Robin's dick. Then the phallus grew uncomfortably warm in his asshole, and started pumping him again. Robin, having grown use to it now, relaxed his body and enjoyed the fucking. Then he felt his balls tighten up, and he felt the need for a release. Nothing happened, except an intensified need to orgasm. "Batman, let me cum!" yelled Robin.

"Now, why would I do that?" demanded Batman. Suddenly, he gasped, and clutched his head. He then let go, shaking his head. "What…" his voice trailed off as he looked up and saw the scene in above him. Robin had his eyes closed and was murmuring 'hold it, hold it, hold it' under his breath. "ROBIN!" yelled Batman.

"If you could release me, and get out from under me fast, and then let me down, it would be much appreciated," said Robin, a grimace on his face. Batman drew a batarang and threw it, and it hit his ward's cock ring around his dick. The batarang ejected some sort of electricity and it enveloped the ring, short circuiting it. It grew big and fell of Robin, and he heaved a sigh of relief. Then Robin climaxed about three gallons of cum* onto the floor, right where Batman had been standing.

"Thank you, Batman," whispered Robin, before slipping into blissful sleep. Batman smiled.

"Of course, my little bird."

* * *

><p>*Remember that fluid in the syringes? That's what caused the whole three gallons of seminal fluids that Robin 'got rid of'.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that ends Chapter 16. I'm good at changing my mind with how many chapters and so on, aren't I? Until Chapter 17! Reminder: That will be a rape of Zatanna (Zatara, under Klarion's 'influence' is the raper, of course).<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Quillcox<strong>


	17. The Raping of Zatanna, Manned by Zatara

**I own everything that doesn't come from the show. And I apologize for everything that may seem WRONG or DISGUSTING. I have a REALLY, SERIOUSLY demented mind. When it's not my nice, calm, collected logical one. I'm rambling now. READ! I don't own YJ, SO sorry for the long wait. NOW READ!**

* * *

><p>"Dad! What's going on? What are you doing? Daddy!" shrieked Zatanna as she was carried into a strange room in her father's arms. She had just woken from unconsciousness after that agonizing pain in her breasts. Zatara threw her down and raised his arms.<p>

**"Sepor raeppa, eit reh pu!"** he commanded, and ropes appeared out of thin air and forced her into the air, her limbs splayed so she looked like a human X. "**Sehtolc, raeppasid!**" Zatanna's clothes vanished from her body and she was strung, humiliated and naked, in front of her father. Her breast nipples became as hard as a rock, and she became so wet it was embarrassing.

**"Tel em og!"** yelled Zatanna. Zatara waved his wand, and the ropes around her tightened even more. "Owwww!" she screamed. Zatara reached into his pocket and pulled out a remote that looked suspiciously like the one Batman had. He pressed the one, giant red button on the remote. The floor opened underneath her and a giant pair of tongs***** extended from the opening. They arrived at her vaginal opening and went in a few inches. Then they parted and opened her up. Zatara raised his wand.

**"Nommus eht gninthgil!"** Lightning flew down from the ceiling and curved into her.

"Aaaaaaaah!" Zatanna screamed, the intense pain nearly more than she could handle. **"Pots eht niap!"** The spell was weaker than her father's, and it only increased the pain. Zatara removed a syringe from his pocket and threw it directly at the vaginal opening in his daughter's body. It struck her and injected a fluid inside.

**"Etavitca!"** commanded Zatara. Zatanna opened her mouth, probably to scream, and nearly choked. Something was coming up her throat. It popped out. Zatanna looked like she was going to faint, or at the very least commit suicide. A flaccid, currently three-inch penis was hanging out of her mouth, complete with testicles, which were also hanging out of her mouth. Zatara reached up and had the audacity to fondle his daughter's new testicles **(That's not something you hear every day, now is it?)**. Zatanna grimaced as much as she could, and tried to jerk her head away. And failed.

"Master Klarion is so wonderful, allowing this to happen." said Zatara, grinning like he got a dose of Joker venom. He moved to the wall and opened a drawer. He pulled out a fly swatter that had a button on its end. He pressed the button and it slowly heated up to about 150˚F (or about 65.556˚C,for you metric system people). He brought it over to his daughter and placed it on her penis.

As it heated, the penis slowly jerked upwards and became erect. Zatanna's eyes crossed at the sight of an erect penis out of her mouth. Zatara reached into the drawer and pulled out a cock ring. He pulled the foreskin down on his daughter's penis **(I'm sorry, I can't resist saying that. It's SO unnatural. I just can't resist. :))** and slid the ring down, effectively cutting off all circulation and the ability to orgasm through her penis. She made a strange sound that might have been a gasp of outrage had there not been…solid…interference. Zatara pressed another button **(He and Batman must LOVE to press buttons…)**, and the ceiling opened. Zatanna's eyes widened as a giant, nine inch phallus descended from a metal arm. Zatanna was rotated as her ass has pushed into the air. The phallus was turned about 15˚, and was shoved right into her anus. Zatanna emitted a chocked scream, and her eyes flashed dangerously. Zatara saw it, and even in his mind-controlled state, registered danger.

**"EDIRREVO LLA SLLEPS DNA ESAELER YDOBYREVE MORF YNA DNIK FO TNIARTSER RO LORTNOC! TEG SIHT NOITANIMOBA TUO FO YM HTUOM!"** She spoke, her voice deep and powerful, managing to speak relatively clearly with the penis in her mouth. All of her restraints snapped and she fell to the floor. Zatara clutched his head, and came out of his mind-controlled state. Zatanna looked down, the penis gone, though she's still completely naked. **"Ehtolc em."** she said, and her clothes appeared again. She staggered out of the room, Zatara close behind. All around her, doors were opening, and naked or ditzy people were walking out. It appeared that the entire League and the rest of the Team was there, and all of the Team plus most of the League were butt-naked. She saw Robin being supported by Batman, and she ran over.

"Robin! Are you alright?" she asked. He nodded breathlessly.

"I'll survive…" he said. She smiled and kissed him, full on the lips. Batman frowned, but did nothing about it, as did Zatara. Their children had been through enough this whole entire adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>OK…this is the end. I'm sorry if you are whining in disappointment, but I am getting flat-out bored with this story. So I ended it. Use your imagination to figure out what might have happened to Wally, Artemis, Connor, and M'gann. For all I care, PM me, ask if you can write it out, and post it! Just…make sure you PM me first.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>February 25, 2013: sarah (Guest), I cannot respond unless you are logged in...you can PM me with your questions, but I will not post my answers in the chapters.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Quillcox<strong>


End file.
